Justice shall be served!
by ALittleCurious
Summary: 3 unlikely people team up, to serve justice upon the world! HumanStuck.
1. Pilot

**Here, guys.**

"Plop." The slow morning began with the drip drops of rain that leaked down the roofs of the houses, each one louder than the last. The streets were moist and just a perfect time for a certain person. Soon, thunder can be heard, and the few people taking a small morning walk hustled back into their cozy homes. Except-Not for the she-cat, and her partner in crime. She let loose a low growl from her throat, her eyes narrowing under her mask. Her partner closed in behind the cat. Each step loud and clear. A man, whom was being growled at by the strange girl just laughed. She narrowed her eyes further, taking a quick swipe at her wet clothing, she lunged out at the man, who was now screaming in terror, and was more afraid of her more taller and bolder partner.

* * *

"I don't think it was necessary to do that." Said the man, his skin looked like a tinted blue, he wore a blue cape, plain grey shirt with a symbol on it, accompanied with black shorts.

"Well, maybe I thought it was." The cat from earlier huffed a stretched out her arms far to the other side of the couch.

"Besides, no harm done. Just a bit of screaming and a lot of justice!" She cheered pumping an arm up the ceiling. "Just another heroic job done right."

"Right..." The man sweat dropped and pulled himself out of the room, planning to take a quick nap. And in turn he did, leaving his partner on the couch sorting her stuff out. She held her long stylish blue metal claws in one hand, and her blond hair in the other. She also wore a cape, which was green, same wear as her partner, except the symbol on her shirt was different. Including pants rather than shorts. She rolled off the couch, picked up her phone that was on the floor.

**AC: :33 equihiss**

**AC: :33 come back purrlease**

**AC: :33im hungry. :cc**

She put it back down and placed her hands behind her head still on the floor. She closed her eyes, ignoring the mask next to her And now played the waiting game. And she won, because Equius cam back into the room, in his casual wear, instead of the things earlier.

"There's some noodle from earlier in the fridge, Nepeta." He replied. He was too tired to even text back.

"But I need you to go get it for me since you're so STRONG."

"Nepeta."

"Equius." Equius rolled his eyes and pulled out the noodles from the fridge. "Thank you so much, I'm just really tired."

"Exactly why I decided to help out my best friend. And hand her majesty a plate of noodles."

"I ain't royal."

"To me you are." He bowed down to her and put her plate on her belly. These 2, are best friends for life. Furrever.

* * *

"_Me?_"

"We need new recruits. We picked up another 2 earlier."

"So...You guys are..."

"Yes."

"Hold up. And you want me?"

"That is why I am speaking to you in the first place."

"Uh-huh. Uh...Sure?"

"Glad you can come. Everyone is looking forward to your arrival. Now for the other 2..."

"I thought you got them?"

"No, don't be ridiculous, Dave." Dave slowly put down his phone and looked round the room. A dude his age shouldn't be involved in bullshit like this. He liked to you know, duel, with his sword but never in his wildest dream would _he_, a normal civilian who can lay down ill beats, would get pulled into it. He needs to take his mind of it now, Immediately. He rolled his chair back to his desktop and went to go speak with his brother. Oh wait, the lady on the phone said not to tell. 'This is some bull.' he told himself again. And it truly was. Some grade A bull. And so, Dave resided to take his mind off it by plugging in some headphones and attempt to take a nap listening to some music, in which, he made himself.

* * *

"Fuck off, Captor." Karkat grunted. "I don't care, and I won't join your pesky group."

"Don't lie, you're coming and thath final." Karkat raised his arms in defense.

"If I go, I'm asking for death wish."

"Not if we put you in a legit group, KK." Sollux took a sip of his coffee. Good thing the coffee shop was empty today. Their conversation will not be in vain at all costs! "I will drag you there if I have to."

"Do it then, I'll just run."

"You're thuch a fucking prick."

"Jee thanks." Karkat stirred the spoon in the coffee some more. He would join, but not easily. Sollux narrowed his eyes intently at the other male.

"You're going arn't you? I can tell, we know eachother well, and you're jutht going to come up with a thupid excuth for your arrival, Kk. Like, 'Oh, only becauth Captor will not shut the fuck up,' or maybe 'I have nothing elth to do.'" Karkat growled \out some insult before actually walking out on the lispy guy. "You forgot to pay..." Goddammit.

**Yeeeeee.**


	2. A few answers and titles

**Hey everybooty. I kinda left this one out there, so here we are again. Well, this is just the second chapter so nothing big. Harhar. Yadada, Author's Notes. If I am in need of anything from any of the reader's, such as OC's or something like that, or maybe ships you want to see...Well, I'll say. But for now, if anyone have any ships they want, I will consider it. But I bet you guys arn't going to say anything so what's the point in** **saying? This is just to make sure if anyone wants a ship.**

* * *

Nepeta swung her cape around with joy. She managed to her suit from a friend. Whose name is Terezi. Now that she thinks about it, she would need to thank her. Terezi mentioned her, so, she got recruited. Equius' was picked before, and Nepeta didn't know until now. She remembers how Equius was about explaining it. "Sorry I never told you." He always said. "It's okay." The girl always replied. But other than the constant "sorry's" everything has been great. The first meeting will start, and Equius is okay today, rummaging through the gallons of water and milk in the fridge of his own home. Nepeta looked over a bit then continued with her poking around. She had gotten claws as her weapon. Equius apparently just uses his fists. No surprise in both of their gettings. In fact, it fit perfectly for their body types and style. She looked at her cat mask. White, with black whiskers, and cat like grin. The girl smiled. Her sign on her shirt was a heart, in a way. Equius had a swirl thing. "My title is heir of void." Nepeta had yet to get her full title, she will in her meeting, and it is also important to Equius. He got upgraded, he will now receive a badge, armor, ect. Sadly he can not accompany her because of his higher title. It's like this, there are the noobs. (Apprentices.), and the fully trained Warriors. (In which they actually call Warriors.) And then the top people get a weird title.(God tier.) There is no specific leader, however the God tier's talk among themselves to discuss the next move.

That is what Nepeta adored the most. No specific leader. Titles. She will work her way up to God tier if it's the last thing she does. Equius made it to Warrior. Now it's her time to get to Warrior. She will ace it. She will be put on a team. She will be trained by several Warriors, and one God tier. She can't wait to see the team. And most of all she can't wait to see all the people. Equius says it's a small group but she doesn't mind. Since well, you need to be recommended by someone. So everyone knows everyone. That's just to keep things simple. And it did keep everything simple. Very. She rolled to her belly, placing the plate of leftover noodles to the side. In reality. She is very nervous.

* * *

"I just assumed you would be a valuable soldier. You wont regret it Strider. You know very well. Even your cousin is involved." The woman on the phone forced out her answer. Apparently his cousin had suggested him. But which one? He has several cousins like any ol' person. But who exactly? The woman sounded familiar however. Very. Very suspicious. He's been living in his own place for a while, keeping in touch with his Bro...And Rose...It's Rose isn't it? He gripped his phone harder. And who he was talking to her lesbian friend. Though he is sure there is something else going on between them but he just rather not get any weird or nasty images in his head.

"Kanaya?" His voiced rasped. He was the one who called back by the number. He called just to say "I won't join." "Which cousin?" "Do I know them?" Only to be greeted by _her. _He swore she smiled behind the phone.

"Perhaps. But that is only for you to find out. Rose is waiting for your arrival Dave." She hung up. Leaving the blond boy dumbfounded. Maybe now he would begin his ill beats. But instead of dropping ill beats, he is feeling ill. And feeling like he is about to drop. Haha. That is a new feeling. He barely got any information from Kanaya. It's obvious that it's her, so it doesn't matter if he calls her that. He is so sure, no one can tell him otherwise. 'Fuck you.' She is a nice woman, but things like this gets extremely irritating. He leaned against the wall near the window. He shut his eyes for a moment to rub his temples. "Fuck." He finally said allowed. He wrinkled his nose slightly and peered out the window to see a short boy(Well, more like man, or adult.), with jet black wild hair, and another dude standing near him just a bit taller, with 3d glasses a sneaky grin patting the other on the back. Weirdos. But who is Dave to judge? He is weird himself he knows that for a fact. It's just kind of odd seeing people so different, but so like him.

* * *

Sollux patted Karkat on the back for finally coming out saying he will join. After the coffee incident, he had managed to sweet talk him into joining. The only person who could do that any better was probably Gamzee. Except he's a God tier and it isn't his job to come and talk to someone about it. Though it would make more sense if the God tiers did come over and talked the potential apprentices into joining. Boy will Karkat be surprised to see how high of a title Gamzee is. But that didn't matter. His friend joined and that is all that matter. He grabbed the stubborn soon to be apprentice cheek firmly and teased him. Karkat huffed and walked faster and resisted the urged to punch a possible but also not possible teacher in the future. Sollux was a Warrior, so he may tell him what to do. But Karkat swears he would be better as a God tier. Karkat has seen a Godtier in battle. It's absolutely amazing. Like, actual magic is being preformed.

"You know, sometimes I think it's like you people use magic." Karkat suddenly said. Sollux approached the shorter man quickly and merely replied with a short answer.

"You could thay that." He looked to the side. Karkat lifted an eyebrow, not teasingly but rather interested. "Don't worry, we will explain it once you get your clotheth and title. If you'd like to know, my title is Mage of doom. The mage, or heir and whatever will altho be explained thoon kk. Hold your panth Jethuth." He rolled his eyes which made the crabby friend more interested and tried pressing more questions only to be rejected before he could even ask. "We believe it would be thafer if we talked at our base ith all. To ya know, be more cautious."

Karkat flipped off the lispy dude and just ran towards his house after waving and flipping him off once more. Maybe he should talk to Gamzee about it? Naw, he's always high. Actually he can actually make a point with things. He even was good with combat in fact! Karkat put his elbow on the table and looked up at the computer screen. Why wasn't Gamzee recommended?

**This mad my wrists hurt. I need a new position to type in. Any suggestions? Haha, jk.**


End file.
